


Slow Down

by JenniM777



Series: Keithtober 2019 [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autumn, F/F, F/M, Family, Growing Up, Keith and Lance are good dads, Keith doesn't want his kids to grow up, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Day 30 Keithtober 2019 - AutumnIt's a beautiful October day but Keith is having a hard time keeping his emotions in check.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keithtober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, a lot of you expressed wanting more of Keith and his kids from day 18 and day 23. So here is what you've all wanted. It's later on and the kids are growing up. It's sweet and fluffy, and a bit nostalgic for Keith but I love these characters so much and this prompt just wrote itself.

There’s something about the cool crisp air in early October. The way the sun glints off of rust colored leaves still damp with morning dew and the fog slowly dissipates to reveal blue skies free of clouds. It’s the smell of spiced cider and fresh apples, the hint of breath turning into a tiny cloud and disappearing, and the feel of soft wool on a cold night. 

  
Keith sits on the porch with a cup of coffee on the small table going cold next to him. He’s far away lost in memories of a young teenager with her nose in a book, full of longing and hopeless romantic notions. That same girl as he wiped away countless tears, comforted through night terrors and wrapped in strong arms after several heartbreaks. 

  
He’s brought out of his reverie when a young lady sits next to him and leans her head on his shoulder, “GAC for all those thoughts going through your head today.”

  
Keith looks down at the mess of curls and presses a soft kiss to her head, “When did you grow up?”

  
Laura giggles, “Dad, I’m twenty six now.”

  
Keith sighs, “I know. But sometimes I swear you were just thirteen.”

  
Keith looks down as a small hand grabs his own weathered hand. The two sit there for a few minutes taking in the sunrise together. The last one they’ll have before….well, the last one for a while, Keith thinks solemnly.   
Laura squeezes Keith’s hand, “I wanted to ask you something.”

  
Keith lets out a soft hum, just enough to let Laura knows he’s listening.

  
“I made a last minute change for this afternoon.”

  
Keith turns his head to face his daughter, “Oh?”

  
Laura nods her head and picks at a loose thread on her sweat pants, “I want you to be the one to walk me down the aisle today.”

  
Keith feels his eyes widen and he blinks fast, “Laura, we already talked about this. What about…”

  
Laura raises her hand to stop Keith before he can start rambling, “I know dad, I know. And I know you don’t like being the center of attention and all, but I want you with me.”

  
Keith sighs, “Did you talk to Lance?”

  
Laura tries to blink away the tears, “He understands. I think he was actually relieved.”

  
Keith couldn’t imagine Lance backing down from something so important, unless….”So what made you change your mind?”

  
Laura gave Keith a wobbly smile, “Because you were my dad first. I love Papa just as much as I love you. But you were the one that walked in that run down house and you looked at five scared kids and you just gave us the world.”

  
Keith let out a soft laugh, “Hardly. I didn’t even know what I was doing that first day.”

  
Laura shrugged and let Keith pull her into his side, “It didn’t matter. You were the first one that cared enough to stay, to do something, to love all of us. You fought to keep all of us together when people tried to pull us apart. And so I want you, my first dad, to walk me down the aisle today.”

  
Keith presses another kiss to Laura’s forehead, “If that’s what you want then that’s what we’ll do.”

  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
Keith is sitting on his bed holding his tie in his hand. Lance is standing in front of their mirror straightening his own tie, “Are you sure you don’t mind? It was last minute.”

  
Lance turns around and kneels down in front of Keith, “Babe, we talked for hours over the last couple of days. I promise you, and I promised Laura, I am not upset at all. Today is her day and as long as she’s happy then I’m happy.”

  
Keith tipped forward, his forehead was pressed against Lance’s. They stayed there for several minutes, sharing the same breath, noses bumping softly against each other, eyelashes fluttering slowly, arms a comforting presence wrapped around each other, “How did I get so lucky to have you as a husband?”

  
Keith could feel Lance’s lips as they turned into a smile, “Are you kidding me? I waltzed into some run down house with some hot guy trying to take care of a bunch of kids and my poor heart couldn’t handle all the cuteness. I think I was the lucky one.”

  
Keith couldn’t hold back his own smile, lips still impossibly close but never meeting in a kiss, “You’re such a romantic sap. Just like our daughter.”

  
Lance let out a soft hum, tilting his head just enough to press his lips just barely against Keith’s, “Only for you babe.”

  
Keith pressed forward to increase the pressure of their lips together. He pulled back a fraction of an inch just to press back in with a soft kiss, a tiny parting to allow just a peek of tongue, slow kisses that came with years of love. There was no heat or desire, that would probably come later, but for now there was just a comfort of each other. 

  
There was a soft knock and the door creaked open to reveal a small wisp of a girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. Maddison shifted from one foot to another, “Aunt Pidge says it’s almost time.”

  
Lance stands up from where he was kneeling and pulls Keith to his feet, “Tell her we’ll be down in a minute. I just have to help your dad with his tie.”

  
Maddison gives Lance a shy smile, “Okay.”

  
They both watch as she disappears down the hall and Lance clutches at his chest, “Our baby girl is so pretty.”

  
Keith can’t help that his own emotions are almost too much today so all he does is nod in agreement. Lance just gives him a knowing smile and a quick peck on the lips before tackling his tie.

  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
It’s almost a full eight hours later from when Keith and Laura sat on the porch early this morning to watch the sunrise together. Now, the sun is starting to dip below the horizon and the sky is full of bright oranges and pinks and yellows. The leaves are dancing in a soft breeze all red and golden. Keith can’t help the hitch in his breath when Laura walks up to him. Her wild curls are tamed into a long waterfall cascading down her back, her dress is a simple white dress with no extra embellishments. The only jewelry she’s wearing is a small diamond necklace given to her from Keith and Lance for her sixteenth birthday. 

  
Laura scowls and stamps her foot. But in a completely opposite show of emotion she’s wiping at Keith’s cheeks, “Oh daddy, don’t cry! I expected this from Papa but not you, and if you cry then I’ll most definitely cry.”

  
Keith let out a wet chuckle, “I’m sorry, but you’re just so grown up and pretty. And my baby girl is leaving home.”

  
Laura dabbed at her eyes trying not to smudge her make-up. Her voice came out part whine, part exasperation, and a whole lot of fondness, “Daaaaaad!”

  
Laura wrapped her arms around Keith, “I’m not really leaving you, just changing houses.”

  
Keith returned the hug careful not to mess up Laura’s hair, “I know, but it won’t be the same.”

The ceremony is beautiful. The sun set at just the right moment. When Hunk pronounced the couple as husband and wife and proclaimed, “You may now kiss your bride.” The sky erupted in a glorious riot of colors. The crowd cheered, and Lance and Keith both had to wipe away several tears. 

  
The reception was lively. There was a small outdoor pavilion decorated with twinkling lights. The food provided by Hunk with the help of Shay and Romelle was amazing. The music, courtesy of Pidge and Matt was fun, and everyone was smiling.   
Keith watched as Matt made a quick announcement, “Okay ladies and gentlemen. This song is for the bride and her siblings. It will be the last song of the night!”

  
Laura smiled as Jack pulled Maddison onto the dance floor followed by Toby and Tory. The five siblings laughed and jumped around as “We Are Family” played over the speakers. Halfway through the song, Laura’s husband joined in. Soon after Jack was engulfed in the long arms of his boyfriend, a sunshine of a boy that balanced out his own grumpy exterior much like his own dads. Tory was nudging Toby into shyly asking his long time crush and best friend to join in the dancing. The request was met with a dazzling smile. Tory and Maddison danced together as only sisters could, free like wild faeries all shimmering in their glittery shoes and dresses. It didn’t take long for the girls to pull Lance into their wild dancing. And Keith watched off to the side until Laura grabbed his hand and tugged him into their circle. Instead of the lively dancing, Keith pulled Laura into his arms and swayed slowly. She rested her head on his shoulder and let her dad hold her. 

  
The sky was dotted with a million shining stars and there was brilliant full harvest moon back dropped by an indigo night sky. Father and daughter rocked slowly under the stars and fairy lights surrounded by their rowdy family. But they stood in their own little bubble. Keith breathed in the cool night air and stepped back just enough to tilt Laura’s head forward and press a kiss to her forehead, “I love you.”

  
Laura stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Keith’s cheek, “I love you too daddy.”

_Slow down, won’t you stay here a minute more_   
_I know you want to walk through the door_   
_But it’s all too fast_   
_Let’s make it last a little while_   
_I pointed to the sky and now you wanna fly_   
_I am your biggest fan_   
_I hope you know I am_   
_But do you think you can somehow slow down_

_Slow Down By: Britt Nicole_


End file.
